The End Of An Avenger
by Akatsuki-Members
Summary: why did I do that to her?" He asked himself as he looked at her soft calm peaceful face. "You Did It to protect her" Kakashi said coming out from the bushes, helping Sai keep his balance.


_**Mena: I don't own Naruto.**_

_**The End Of An Avenger**_

It was like any ordinary day and Sakura is all alone once again as she struggles to get help. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai are all battling The Akatsuki. They just popped out of no where and started attacking. She guessed it was because she killed one of them, named Sasori. Now she had Itachi behind her for only god knows why. Kakashi and the others are badly injured and so is she. her Chakra is down and her leg is broken form Deidara grasping her leg as she was about to kick him, and he twisted it in the opposite direction it normally bend's.

Her Ribs are broken from a blow to the side from Itachi, and she cant see in her left eye. Once again hit from Itachi. Her mind is Shaken from sharingan, Used bye Itachi. Oh the horrid Images he filled her mind with, she felt bad for Sasuke, Tsunade and her parents. Why did he have to show her peoples deaths, and love ones suffering.

'_2 miles left...-pant pant- I got to keep going_' She thought to herself.

"You know.. My foolish brother tried running also." Said a voice we all know as Itachi's.

"Gahh! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME ITACHI!!! I CAN EXPECT THE BLOND BUT YOU!?!?

WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!?!?!?" She yelled, she had nothing to do with Itachi.

"You did nothing to me, but you did something to my brother!"

"WHAT DID I DO TO HIM!!"

"You made him weak! DAMN YOU GIRL!! Oh Wait what did he call you.. His blossomed or something!? "

"I did nothing He's the one who left and I never seen him since!"

"How do i no your telling the truth?"

"DO YOU SEE HIM ANYWHERE!?!?"

"Yeah.."

"WHAT!?" She asked Shocked trying not to look around.

"Tch... You guys like each other don't you. To bad he wont see you ever again. Any last words?" He asked her, not even hesitating to kill her.

"Yeah..." She said, She new she could no longer fight.

"And what would that be..." He was now right in front of her with a kunai in hand.

"I LOVE SASUKE AND THERES NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!!! AND YOU ARE A BITCH!! DAMN YOU AND YOUR AKATSUKI GRUPE!!" She yelled as she prepared herself for the blow.

Now Itachi was pissed. How dare she talk to him like that! He was about to kill her and she curses him, what if he wasn't going to kill her. But we all know he was, He has no heart to spare a life. He picked up his arm..

'_Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Ino._'

He looked at her face, And pulled back stray strands from her face and pulled them back to get a better view of her expression.

'_I'm so-_' She thought as her eyes watered up.

"God bye Sakura-CHAN."

And he stabbed his kunai in her heart slowly and painfully.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

'_I'm sorry!_' Was her last thought before she hit the ground dead 1 min. later.

--

"Kakashi, Sai, It's Sakura! I think She's In trouble!" Naruto yelled.

"Why do you think that!?" Sai said dogging kuni's.

"Didn't you hear her scream!?"

"No!" Kakashi said but immediately regretted it after he saw Itachi tell The other Member that his work is done and they left.

"Naruto Go after Sakura!! I will help Sai!" Kakashi demanded.

That said Naruto went as fast as the speed of light to Sakura. Bye the time He got there He saw a sight that he thought he'd never see.

Sasuke standing in front of Sakura's body. But he knew Sasuke didn't kill him cause

1. Itachi was after her and his Special kunai was still stuck in her. And Sasuke no longer used Kuni's.

2 . He was battered up as well.

3. He had no Chakra left.

4. He was crying.

Naruto went up to Sasuke

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke gasped a bit and kept his distance away from Naruto

"What happened to her" Naruto asked. "And what happened to you?"

"Itachi killed her. I tried to stop him but I couldn't!" He yelled frustrated with himself.

"I COULDNT STOP HIM NARUTO!! FIVE YRS OF TRAINING AND I STILL COULDNT STOP HIM!!! MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!! KILLED A PERSON WHO MEANS MORE TO ME THEN YOU KNOW!! AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Sasuke yelled falling to the ground watching Sakura's lifeless body. Tears still rolling down his face, dread, anger, doubt, hate, and sadness Clear on his features.

Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for his old team mate, and friend. Tears soon fell from his eyes and hit the ground below him. But he didn't bother to try and stop them from falling. He fell to the floor and cried for his dead friend.

-Flash back-

_**"Foolish little brother what are you doing!?" Itachi asked. **_

_**"You are not going past me without a fight!" **_

_**"Why is that?" **_

_**"I will not Let you hurt Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. **_

_**"Oh and who will make sure I don't?" He asked with an amused look on his face. **_

_**"I will once I kill you!" He said forcefully as his sharingan appeared. **_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"Naruto..." Sasuke said still crying

"yeah..." Naruto responded sobbing as well.

"why did I hurt her?" He asked as He finally took his eyes off of Sakura and moved them to Naruto.

"I don't know Sasuke.." Naruto stated as he to removed his eyes from Sakura.

"why did I do that to her?" He asked himself as he looked at her soft calm peaceful face.

**-flash back-**

**"Mangekyou Sharingan!" Itachi yelled. Suddenly Sasuke was in this word that all seemed to familiar.**

**"Lets take a look into the past shall we?" "Lets see... oh here we go."**

**The scenery suddenly changed to somewhere he wished to never replay.**

_**"Sasuke-kun! I Love You More Then Anything!! Please stay here, with me!" **_**He hears Sakura's tearing voice and saw her pain filled tears.**

_**"From now on New paths shall open It's something I can not change," **_**He heard his own cold knife tarring voice.**

_**"Sasuke-kun! please stay! I'm begging you! You said being alone his painful, but to me... For me without you, Its like.. Being alone!... If you stay Ill make your life more happy and if that is not possible.. Please take me with you!" She pleaded with every thing she's got. Sasuke started to walk away but Sakura ran a bit also saying;**_

_**"Wait!! don't go! If you Go Ill Scream And-" But Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind her.**_

_**"Sakura... Thank you." With that said he knocked her out and she fell to the floor. He placed her on the stone bench and his thoughts; I cant stay Sakura It's the only way i can think of to protect you from Itachi. I'm sorry Sakura My one and only blossomed sent down from heaven and given to me.**_

**"Itachi! GET OUT OF MY MIND YOU BASTARD! GET OUT! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.**

**"Foolish brother! You let her get to you!" Itachi screamed leaving the Jutsu!**

**"Fuck you!" Sasuke screamed.**

**"Well if you excuse me I have 'an angel sent down from the heavens to find.'" He said as he was about to leave, but Sasuke went and stopped him dead in his tracks! **

**"You wont pass me!" Sasuke yelled. **

**"Oh come on brother look at you! You are out of chakra and your battered like a fucking carpet!" Itachi yelled back.**

**Soon the battle continued till Itachi pulled Sasuke off the tree he was on and sent him flying yards away.**

**-End Of Flashback-**

"You Did It to protect her" Kakashi said coming out from the bushes, helping Sai keep his balance.

"I guess" Sasuke said still crying he had no idea who the other guy is but whatever he didn't care right now.

"Sasuke.." Naruto spoke getting up and gathering himself.

"what?.."

"Give it up, and come back to the village for Sakura-chan at least." Naruto said with confidence. Sasuke

thought about for a minute. I mean Sakura always did want him to come back and here he is crying like some weakling when he should be doing Sakura a favor like she did for him all those years.

"go on ahead.." He said "I'll catch up later"

"okay" Naruto said as he was about to pick up Sakura's body.

"No! I'll take her body there myself." Sasuke said stopping Naruto. He agreed and the rest of the new team

7 left. while sasuke stood behind to watch lifeless Sakura for a while. Soon he left to, with one thing on the floor. which was his old Sound headband. Brocken and bent in half. And that was the End Of an Avenger, for The one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

'Thank you Sasuke-kun'..

-The End-

_**Mena: well read and review thanks.**_


End file.
